Kendall Knight Vs The Pain
by Raina and Taina
Summary: Kendall on pain Med's.


Kendall Knight Vs. The Pain

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Okay I wanted Kendall to be loopy so I had him breaks his arm. Also I made this at 2 AM so here you go. Thanks and enjoy. ~ Raina

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

In his defense it wasn't his fault, if anyone's it was James for not wiping down the floor after his shower. Because of that Kendall, who was in a hurry from over sleeping, slipped and fell breaking his arm.

And that Ladies and gentlemen is why we find the rest of the boy's, Katie and Mama Knight waiting in the ER lobby for the doctor.

"Ms. Knight," Megan Burk Angie's friend walked up smiling. "So which one is it this time?"

Seeing as she'd known the boys for over seven years she knew that they ended up in the ER, doctors office or school nurses office a lot.

"This time it's Kendall." Mama Knight sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Oh one of my patients just had a baby about twenty-minutes ago." Megan said (1). "So how did Kenny get hurt?"

"He slipped on something in the bathroom," she sighed. "Broke his arm they're fixing it now."

"Well-" Megan started but was cut off by her pager. "Sorry Ms. Knight I got to go. Tell Kendall I said to get well soon."

The blond then hurried down the hall.

"Party for Kendall Knight?" a women asked.

"That be us," Mama Knight said. "I'm his mother Jennifer Knight."

"Doctor Anderson your son is in room 217," the women said leading the down the hallway. "He'll be fine thankfully it wasn't a bad break."

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

"Kendall?" Logan said as they walked in. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine as fine can be, " Kendall said his arm was in a red cast. "My sweet baby Logie-poop."

"Um I forgot to mention, he's a little…out of it." Dr. Anderson said smiling.

"You mean he's drugged up," Katie said bluntly. "I wish I had my camera, this would so go viral."

"Yes, well we can release him now if you'll just sign some paperwork." She said chuckling. "We'll also send him home with some Vicadon for the pain."

"That's a funny word," Kendall said. "Vic-o-den, Vico-den, Vicadon. (2)"

"Yeah um-" James started.

"Vicadon, Vicadon is a funny word," Kendall sang. "And Gustavo's such a giant turd."

"I like that song," Carlos said. "It's funny."

"Right," James said.

After stopping at the pharmacy for Kendall's meds, stopping to get a pizza, and two more new renditions of The Giant Turd song, the six returned to the Palm Woods.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

"It hurts." a voice moaned from right side room around five AM. "I'm going to die."

"Kendall you won't die," a tired and annoyed Logan said. He got up and left and soon returned with a glass of water and a blue pill. "Here take this."

"You know Logie," Kendall said ten minutes later. "I just realized you have a really cute butt."

Logan fell out of his bed.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

"James~" Kendall said nuzzling up to the boy next to him on the couch. "Whatch'a don'?"

"Um playing a video game, do you want to play?" the pretty boy asked.

"Nooooo," Kendall said. "I'll just watch you…you know the girls are right."

"About?" James asked confused.

"You do have nice arms," he cooed. "Their all firm and stuff."

"Um thanks?" James said.

"Welcome, " Kendall said before falling asleep on the other boy.

0o0o00o0o0

"Kendall our you okay?" Carlos asked as the blond looked at him from a crossed the table.

Then Kendall shocked the hell out of Carlos and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I was right," he said triumphantly. "You do taste like corn dogs!"

Carlos just sat there confused as hell as Kendall ran down the hall to tell Logan.

0o0o0BTR0o0o0

Later that night well all three Knights were sleeping the boys called an emergency meeting to discuses their leader's behavior.

"Well we knew the med's would make him loopy." Logan said.

"Not this loopy!" James said. "Logan so far he's kissed Carlos, groped Carlos ass, told you that you have a cute ass, nibbled on my neck, and asked if I'd ever had sex!"

"Okay so he's really loopy," Logan said. "But think about it he can't really help it! And we all know you liked him nibbling on your neck."

"You're just up set he hasn't touched you yet." James snapped.

"Well," Carlos said. "Do we really mind? I mean its Kendall."

"Well no," Logan said.

"I say we enjoy it well we can." Carlos said. "I mean it's not like he gets injured as much as me."

0o0o00o0o0

Unsurprisingly Kendall didn't remember much from when he was on the painkillers…or so he said.

0o0o0END0o0o0

Well please R and R!

(1) I don't think it's been mentioned before but Megan is an OBGYN.

(2) I actually said this after I got my wisdom teeth removed. XD

**: SIDE AUTHORS NOTE :**

Okay so this is just a little info on me three OC's that keep popping up in my Fanfic's. You don't have to read this but Taina suggested (after I had to make the note about Megan) that I put this in.

**Name:** Angela (Angie) Wilson

**Age:** 24

**Height**: 5'4

**Job:** Owner of Fusion and The White Rabbit

**Looks:** Brown hair (same color as James) and Blue eyes.

**Other:** Has a bachelors in psychology, but would rather run Fusion. Fluent in French and English, knows some Russian and Spanish.

**Name:** Megan Burke

**Age:** 24

**Height:** 5'6

**Job:** OBGYN

**Looks:** Blond hair and brown eyes.

**Other:** She started collage at 16 and got her degree when she was 22. Knows some Russian.

**Name:** Anya Myers

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 5'6

**Job:** Manager of Fusion and College student

**Looks:** Blond hair and Blue eyes.

**Other:** Her mother is Russian so she is fluent in Russian and has taught Angie and Megan.


End file.
